Surplus of Random
by Apha1wolvespack5
Summary: A story that me and my friends made just for fun. Yes I know the first chapter is short cause I'm hungry. Alpha-me, Sparkles-my male friend, Phryo-my girl friend, and Noodles- my boyfriend. Will have bad words. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1: What the hell?

"Hey you know that place where everything go's right and you live in piece? Well I found it…yeah that's right the one person everyone thought would die off first. Lived and got away, wonder how I lived through this hell hole we all call Earth? Well sit your ass's down and shut up so I may tell you! You see that gothic, punk looking chick sitting at that lab table, that's me. The one who saved you all from the H1S1 out break of all time…well me and three others but mostly me and this is our story…" Alpha says as she sat on the table part of a picnic table wearing her all black outfit with her hood up hiding most of her boyish short blond hair as unusual.

-**YAY! STORY TIME!**-

Alpha was just sitting in her bedroom watching Zombie Land on her Xbox 360 when screams echoed out from down stairs. Alpha unlocked her door and went half way down the stairs looking through the gap between the stair's railing and the wall finding three zombies eating her family and one dead zombie. One of the zombies notices her and rushes towards her making the others follow. Alpha runs back up stairs keeping right out of their reach as she made it back to her room and shut her door.

"**WHAT THE FUDGE PUDDING IS GOING ON HERE?" **Alpha shouts as she locks her door. "Meow?" Kitty says replying to what Alpha had just said. Alpha turns to her male adolescent kitten whom had white fur with black ears, dark brown feet, blackish brownish tail, and tan on his face that became dark brown when it came near his nose and mouth. "Kitty get off of the window seal!" Alpha demands and Kitty just swishes his tail. "why you…" Alpha starts but nearly jumps out of her skin when the zombies started to break through her door.

Alpha picks up her TV after disconnecting the Xbox wires first and places it on her dresser before pushing it towards the zombies its heaviness killing one and sending the other zombie down the stairs keeping it down there stuck under the TV's weight. The last zombie climbed over her dresser and into her room. Alpha backs up towards the far wall that had the window in it. The zombie stopped a couple feet away from Alpha so she moved to the right followed by the zombie and the same happened when she moved to the left. This went on for a couple minutes until Alpha hit her radio turning it on as it started to play '_Spit it out by Slipknot_'.

Her and the zombie stopped playing cope cat and started rocking out doing air drums and guitar. When the song ended the zombie charged at Alpha but tripped on Kitty well trying to catch itself Alpha crouched down covering her head making the zombie trip over her as well sending it crashing through the window. Alpha then grabbed her heavy steel lamp and went down stairs.

She stepped over the bodies of her family looking for any survivors. Finding her fifteen year old sister hiding in the down stairs bathroom. "Yo get out of there?" Alpha ordered of her live or undead sister. When her sister opened the door Alpha swung the heavy lamp killing her sister. "oh crap so sorry about that I thought you were a zombie with all that paint on your face…hello?" Alpha says before nudging her sister with her foot. Alpha bends down and notices that her sister had been bit.

"Ooh…the perfect crime" Alpha says and went back up stairs. She begins to pack her backpack of her Xbox wires and all but had only room for two games. Alpha picks up her _Skyrim_, _The Darkness 2_, and _Rage_ games up. "Which one? Which one?" Alpha says panicking and hoping in place. Then a hocking sound called out from outside making Alpha go to her window where she found Sparkles in a pimped out black van.

This made her panic more then she dropped _The Darkness 2 _game and put the other two games away into her bag. "I already beat that one…come Kitty" Alpha demands and the cat jumped from her bed to Alpha's shoulder but fell back into her hood where he stayed and fell asleep. Alpha grabs her ipod and went down stairs. She went to open the front door but stopped and went into the kitchen were she drank milk from the carton.

"The seconded perfect crime" Alpha says to herself before leaving the kitchen but on her way back to the front door she looked into the hallway where her sister laid dead. Alpha walked up to her sister's body and placed a note upon her head reading "A zombie did this" before grabbing the lamp she left there and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2: Really

As Alpha ran out of her house and to the pimped out van Sparkles was in she nearly ran into a zombie but stopped just in time and screamed. This some how scared the zombie as it started to make a moanish like zombie scream and turned to walk like run hop away but only for it to run into the parked van. The zombie started to get back up but didn't get far as Sparkles opened the driver's door and hit the zombie back down. Sparkles steps out of the van and onto the fallen zombie's back as it struggled under him. Alpha looked at the tall guy with short black hair, brown eyes is wearing glasses, leather jacket, dress shirt, blue jeans, and boots.

"Get in the van if you want to live" Sparkles orders of Alpha whom just sighed and went to get into the passenger seat but ended up hitting her head on her way in this making her groan in pain as she grabbed her head then set her bag in the back and placed Kitty with it. Sparkles starts to back the van away and gets into the street. "So where first? Or who first, I mean Noodles or Phryo?" Alpha asks her friend "I've already been to Noodles's house and he's not there so we going to go get Phryo first then I got a pretty good idea where Noodles can be" Sparkles says and moves the reverse shift to drive. He starts to drive but stops fast when Alpha go's for the wheel. **"ARE YOU CRAZY?" **Sparkles yells at Alpha "Yes but that story is for another time and that's not why I did what I did…have you gave any thought about how both Noodles and Phryo can be at their high school? Which may I remind is behind us cause I live nearly right next door to it" Alpha says not giving a damn about how he snapped at her.

Sparkles groans then backs up again but this time he went to far and crashed into someone's house breaking it open were zombies then rush in to the newly opened area and started to eat the people living with in it. "Oops" Sparkles shrugs making Alpha sigh again as she handed him a sticky note and a pen. He growls and writes 'A zombie did this' before getting out to stick that note next to the huge hole he made in that house then got back in to drive to the high school. Alpha nods in approval as they soon park at the school's gate.

They both get out of the van Alpha holding her iron lamp and Sparkles wilding a crowbar. Sparkles walks up to the gate and breaks the lock off before walking somewhat in. "Lets do this" Sparkles says as he stood in a heroic pose when he didn't hear Alpha say anything he turned around only to see her waving bye to Kitty whom was sitting on the dashboard. **"HEY!" **Sparkles yells back at her making her jump and follow him. They walked half way through the courtyard that was in the middle of the high school when Alpha stopped Sparkles by holding out a arm in front of him and pointed to another gate way where screams were coming from.

Both Alpha and Sparkles stop and hid behind a cardboard cut out of a bush watching as the school's football team playing for the zombie's team were chasing the Hacky-sack player's who was playing for the living's team. "Ha ha I hate football" Alpha says as her and Sparkles both chuckle which soon came to a stop as the cardboard bush was blown away revealing them to the zombie football players ending with them charging at them. Alpha and Sparkles got ready but suddenly the pimped out van came out of now where hitting and killing all the football players. "**WAIT! A CREAM PUFF MINUTE! **Who's driving the van?" Alpha demands as Sparkles just sighs at her statement then opened the drivers door finding Kitty cleaning himself in Sparkles seat.

They just get into the van were Kitty climbed into Alpha's lap as they drove away. The band _'Toybox' _started to play on the radio making both Alpha and Sparkles start bobbing their heads to the band both with a straight face well they were driving through the town hitting bodies both living and nonliving.

Phryo's first encounter with the flesh eaters…

Phryo was just sitting on her couch reading yaoi fanfiction on her ipod touch. As she was getting to the good part of the fic somebody stumbled in her thinking it was her older sister being drunk again. When Phryo didn't hear her sister's normal drunken ranting about how Sebastian from Black Butler and Hidan from Naruto (Akatsuki member) should have a hot steamy yaoi party, she know it wasn't her sister that was behind her. Phryo turned off her ipod touch then turned to find her younger brother Ass Hat a zombie whom fell over the couch and tumbled to the ground. This making Phryo jump up to her feet and up onto the couch.

Back to Alpha and Sparkles…

By the time they got to Phryo's house one of the songs had ended. Sparkles gets out first killing two zombies before Alpha can get out but Alpha was the first into the house. Running to her friends room which was at the back of the house kicking Ass Hat away from Phryo's bedroom door so that she can get in and shut the door behind her. Alpha looks up and finds a dark figure but sighed as it was only Phryo in her normal black shirt, jacket, shoes, and pants not to mention that Phryo had dyed her hair a near black dark brown.

"**DAMN IT! YOU SCARED THE CRACKERS OUT OF ME!" **Phryo yells at her best friend and got down off her bed and set the partly duck taped samurai sword down next to her. "What? How?" Alpha asks setting her lamp down at her feet. "Well a crazy chick dressed in nothing but black clothes and stomping every where with your steel toe gothic boots would of scared anyone with or without Ass Hat trying to attack me" Phryo sighed but was happy to see her friend. "What's going on anyways?" Phryo asks Alpha making Alpha sigh and shack her head. "Lets watch the news on TV" Alpha says and turns on Phryo's bedroom TV.

When the news channel came on it showed a blond lady and a bald white guy sitting at a desk. "The worst break out ever right Tom?" the blond chick says with a happy go lucky smile. "That's right Jan up to thousands off inmates have broken out of jail" Tom says as the screen went to a showing of the break out. Inmates rushing out through a huge hole in the courtyards brick wall but the footage go's on to show the inmates running back in as zombies chase them. "What about this dead coming back to life business? Tom" Jan asked as if she had no idea about it.

"Yes it seems the dead has risen with a bad case of the munchies Jan" Tom replies to his coworker as they both laughed at the same time. Jan straightens up a small stack of papers still smiling like a dumb ass. "Now lets see what Bill has learned about this dead coming back thing" Tom says as the screen splits into two with Tom on the left holding a hand to his ear and Bill's footage on the right. "What's going on out there Bill?" Tom asks his black coworker. Bill's camera screen has a crack and is laying on its side. **"I'M GETTING EATEN!" **Bill yells as he is getting attacked by a mob of zombies before his screen go's fuzzy.

The TV screen go's back to just Tom and Jan "That's nice Bill now…" Jan starts to say but stopped as the script screen they read to tell the news had stopped showing words. Screams can be heard from behind the camera then a zombie camera man followed by others comes on screen showing Jan and Tom freaking out. Tom basically throw Jan at the zombie were she got ripped apart and he tried to run but a zombie grabbed him and knocked him over to the ground. **"NOT MY FACE! ANYTHING BUT MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL FACE!" **Tom yells soon followed by a girlish scream. At the bottom of the screen it showed a repeating sentence reading **'RUN BITCHES! RUN!'**.

Alpha turns off the TV as Phryo looks at the blank screen with wide eyes but soon snapped out of it as she went to pack some things. Meanwhile… Sparkles had came into Phryo's house finally after spending almost ten whole minutes watching a zombie run into a mailbox making it stumble back before repeating this process over and over again that making laugh immensely. As Sparkles walked in he called out for his friends making Alpha open the door and yell **"YO!"**. He took a step towards the hallway that leads to his friends but soon got attacked my Ass Hat. Ass Hat knocking Sparkles's weapon out of his hand as Ass Hat tried to rape Sparkles.

Sparkles kicks Ass Hat in the balls making Phryo's zombie little brother fall over onto his side letting Sparkles get to his feet to get his weapon were he soon killed Ass Hat. Alpha listening to the fight from the other side of the door and watching Phryo pack. "I think Sparkles is killing Ass Hat are you ok with that? I mean he is your little bro." Alpha asks her friend. Phryo gazes up into nothingness with sparkles in her eyes "My hero" Phryo says with a singing like tone. Alpha just shrugs "What you packing there?" she asks leaning against the door.

"My ipod touch, some manga, Sparkles trench coat he gave me, and a box of cookie" Phryo says putting the backpack on as they both grabbed their weapons. They left Phryo's room and meet up with Sparkles were Phryo ran up to him jumping into his arms and kissed him on the lips with a extreme happy face. "lets go get Noodles" Alpha demands as she pulled Phryo away from Sparkles and both got into the van both sitting in the back on the floor. As Sparkles started to drive Alpha pocked Phryo's left boob making Phryo jump some.

"Phryo why's your left boob huge and not the other?" Alpha asks still pocking it. Phryo slapped her hand away and pulled out a small kitten from inside her shirt. This kitten whined a lot and was nearly all white if it wasn't for the large tiger striped patch that took up its back and on top of its head. "Aw Dante" Alpha says grabbing it from Phryo but had to hand it back as Kitty death glare at his mother. An hour has pasted now and they finally pulled up to the military surplus store.

The three friends stand together in front of the store. "Ok I'll be the one to say it…**WHY THE MUFFENS IS THIS THE ONLY UNRADED STORE IN TOWN!**" Alpha yells as this store carried weapons and ammo but it was untouched. The other two shrug and went to the door but as Phryo grabs the doorknob a loud crash cried out making Phryo and Sparkles look over to it. Standing in front of the now large broken window was Alpha whom just busted the window open with her lamp. Alpha putting one foot in finally felt the gaze of her two friends.

Looking to them Alpha gave them the 'what's wrong' look. Phryo pulled the door open "The door was unlocked you know" Phryo said to Alpha. Alpha grinned "Doors are for pusses" she laughed and walked throw the open window.


	3. Chapter 3: Supply Trips

Alpha, Sparkles, and Phryo all entered the military surplus store finding the store's clerk was standing at the glass counter lazily flipping through a gun magazine. **"NOODLES?" **Alpha calls out into the store making the clerk look up with a dirty glare before telling Alpha to shush. Alpha rolled her eyes and walked deeper into the store in search for her lost lover also followed by Phryo. Sparkles started to follow only after he flipped off the clerk with a 'I'll mess you up fool' expression plastered on his face.

Half way into the middle of the store Alpha spotted her mate. With extreme joy that he's safe and not a zombie she leaped into the air flying 12 feet up and tackling him to the hard cold ground. **"HI! HUN!" **the tall muscular Mexican named Noodles yelled happy to see his girlfriend. Alpha sits up as she straddling his waist before face palming him with her own hand "How dare you scare me like that" Alpha pouts with a lick of anger in her voice. "Hun its like totally pasta zombies out there how did you get here?" Noodles asks as him and Alpha get up from the ground. "Well it all started when my dad didn't use a condom…" Alpha started to tell her story but got cut off by Sparkles who covered her mouth with his hand.

"How about we just stock up on supplies then leave to my hide out?" Sparkles sub jested with Noodles and Phryo nodding frantically. "ok so Sparkles you collect survival gear, Noodles you go gather weapons, Phryo you go find clothing and bed like stuff anything that'll keep us warm…" Alpha was saying after she pulled Sparkles hand away but also got cut off again by Phryo. "wait why do I have to collect clothes and stuff, why not food?" Phryo whines at Alpha's orders. "well because I'm collecting the food and also if you did it all we'll have to eat is romen all the time" Alpha says crossing her arms in front of her as the two boys nod in agreement. Then they all left each other to collect the stuff that Alpha ordered them to.

~Phryo's supply trip~

Phryo walked towards the clothes racks that were near the front of the store only to find a tip broken dagger fly by her barely missing her. "Where the tuna did that come from?" Phryo says out loud before getting over the near death experience. She then found all the clothing were in camo pattern so she grabbed a top and a bottom of all sizes and colored print. Then she went to the survival section where she found Sparkles who was gathering survival gear.

They made eye contact and Phryo noticed that he was bleeding. "Are you ok?" Phryo asked but only got a nod from Sparkles. Shrugging it off Phryo went on to grab survival blankets before taking her load to the van where she found it was already open. Setting her load in a box into the back of the van.

Phryo walked back onto the sidewalk and looked around spotting a costume store across the street. "Well she did say clothing" Phryo says out loud with a huge grin. Walking over there he went in and found that most the costumes were still there and for some reason the only stuff that looked like was missing was the costume jewelry, make-up, and cash. Phryo gathered boxes of costumes and had put them in the back of the van. When she went back to the store to see if she had missed any good costumes but instead she had found that someone was in the dressing room.

Phryo sneaked over to the dressing room and counted to three before slamming the door open only to find a male zombie looking at its self in the body length mirror and was dressed up as a Twilight sparkly vampire with F me red lip stick on. Phryo slowly closed the door, slowly put a chair against it to lock it, slowly left the building. Once outside Phryo started to scream and run like crazy to the van were she stayed in petting the cats and mumbling to herself about how she hates the Twilight saga and how that zombie 'Edward' was one of the most scariest thing she had ever seen in her life.

~Sparkles Supply Trip~

Sparkles skips away from the group with the know how that his task is easy. As he skipped like a happy school girl he didn't see Alpha walk into is lane maybe because she didn't use a blinker, who knows but he tried to stop in time. Though he barely missed her though still clipped her making them both fall onto their butts. "Damn it Alpha watch where your going!…Huh you cut my hand open" Sparkles groans as he got up holding onto his hand and followed by Alpha getting up.

"oh your ok its just a little scratch well unless if the tip…" Alpha says but gets cut off my Sparkles pulling out the very tip of the blade Alpha was playing around with out of the cut. "Oh that's not good" Alpha says before throwing the dagger behind her which went flying. "What? What you mean this isn't good its just a scratch, right?" Sparkles asks as he drops the dagger's broken tip onto the ground. "well yeah but there's a myth that when someone gets a shard of a users weapon stuck in them and doesn't die then the person will die later on by the same user who hurt them the first time…but its probably just a myth nothing to fret about old chap" Alpha says shrugging before patting his shoulder and taking her leave to the front of the store. After her leave Sparkles walked to the survival aisle to get his task done with his happy mood gone now.

He was standing there looking at all the stuff but all could think of was what Alpha had told him. Then Phryo walked up asking him if he was ok and all Sparkles did was nod as he was deep in thought. When she left he dressed his wound then gathered a bunch of flash lights, first aids, and others stuff. He went to walk away but tripped on a active grenade.

~Noodles Supply Trip~

Noodles ran to the very back of the store and grabbed a sausage load of all kinds off weapons. Running back passing Sparkles he dropped a grenade but thought nothing of it. Getting to the front of the store he placed the large load down near the door. The clerk though who had been watching theses young adults steel his stuff had ran up to Noodles and blocked the door. Noodles not noticing the clerk being there until he started yelling at Noodles.

This scared Noodles which made him fall back onto his ass. With good timing to cause right after he fell over a flying dagger came out of no where and stabbed right into the clerks face killing him. Noodles looked wide eyes before saying one simple word "Cool!". Getting up he then opened the door using the dead clerk's body to prop the door open so he could carry the weapons out only to place them into the back off the van.

Noodles looked to his left noticing Alpha picking up a over turned Wal-Mart cart and set it back onto its wheels only so she could wheel it over to Seven Eleven. He then looked to the right and saw Phryo walk inside a costume store. Noodles himself picked up a loaded pistil and walked down the street to find were all the zombies were hanging out for there wasn't many wondering around where his friends were at. Finding them a couple blockiest away all gathered in alleyway looking like they were having a fancy tea party. Noodles then starts shooting at them making them all rise and headed towards him this only made him run out of bullets faster. Were he then throw the gun at them and ran away only to run back kick a zombie in the face grab his gun then run away again.

~Alpha Supple Trip~

Alpha was walking around thinking on where to go to find food. As she thought deeply about this she picked up a dagger and started to play around with it unknowingly. Alpha soon bumped into Sparkles who started to complain about her cutting his hand which all she heard was 'blah, blah, blah' so she went on to tell him some made up myth. This shut him up and set her free from his whining self. Alpha then walked way from him and to the front were she picked up a 'Gun Safety' book and throw it at the clerk who ducked just in time after she climbed back out of the window so she was outside once again.

Once out she walked into the middle of the street were she found a over turned Wal-Mart shopping cart. Picking it up and placing it up right and placing her lamp into it she noticed a Seven Eleven across from her so she wheeled it over. Stopping on the sidewalk for Noodles walking away from the safety of the van caught her eyes for a minute before she turned back to her mission. Alpha parked the cart next to the doors and grabbed her iron lamp out of it then walked through the doors. Alpha noticed once inside that there wasn't much stolen from here which was in her favor.

Walking deeper into the shop she spotted a zombie banging its head against the glass door that held inside it was beer. Alpha turns to her right and buys a fake mustache from a 25 cent toy dispenser. Alpha put on the fake mustache then walked up to the zombie "Sir. Do you wish to perches some beer and would you like some help?" Alpha asked with a deep what she thinks sounds like a man voice. The zombie turned looked at her grunted then went back to banging his head. Alpha pushed the zombie aside with her lamp opened the glass door grabbed a eight pack of beer and brought it to the counter were she went around to the cash register.

The zombie groaned ripped off its left arm and placed it on the counter before grabbing the case of beer with its now only attached arm then crashed through the glass of the front doors and left. Alpha opened the cash register rolled up a newspaper and swept the zombies 'payment' into the registers open drawer. After she walked to the back of store and served herself a nice cold Mountain Dew slushy before taking her lamp and broke the store's window which was over her shopping cart. Once that was done she started to pore the store's food and bottled drinks into the cart. After that Alpha walked through the already made hole in the door from the zombie an grabbed her cart.

Alpha pushed it into the packing lot when someone called out to her. Alpha turned around leaving her cart and round the corner of the Seven Eleven's building finding a slightly elderly lady sitting in a wheelchair asking for her help to survive this zombie hell hole. Alpha walked up to her still slurping of her slushy before stopping to ask if she was bitten then went back to slurping. The old lady said yes but went on to say she thinks she was the cure or something but before she could get into any further details Alpha had pushed her out of the chair and sat in it. Wheeling herself to the curb where she left her drink and picked it back up so contained to slurp. Alpha turned the chair to the old lady "The infection virus is slow on elderly people" she said before wheeling over to her cart and managed to wheel both the cart and the chair with her in it to the van.

~All Back Together~

The van is loaded and Noodles and Alpha are looking at a smoking black Sparkles who was pissed cause he got blown up by Noodles but thought it was Alpha's fault because of the myth. The vans back doors are shut and the side door open to show Phryo who finally got over her Twilight horror for the day. We all started to get in but as Sparkles opened the drivers door the wind picked up. This sent Sparkles rag dulling away into the sky with a 'Team Rockets: We're Blasting Off Again' ding leaving the now three friends staring. "…" the group said before **"I CALL DRIVING!"** Alpha yelled and jumped into the drivers seat and shut the open door.

Noodles protested being out of the three friends Noodles was the one who knew how to drive. Alpha just made a raspberry noise before started the van and started to drive. She hit nearly everything until Phryo yelled from the back for Alpha to join her and Noodles in a game of goldfish. Hour later **"FULL HOUSE! MOTHER MEATBALLS!"** Alpha yelled throwing her whole hand of cards down onto the closed box they were using as a table. **"FOR THE LOVE OF SUSHI! WE'RE PLAYING GOLDFISH!" **Phryo yells back at Alpha who wasn't listening and kept grinning like a crazy person who just discovered cookie doe. The van came to a sudden stop this jerked the two girls forward which they landed on their butts getting up they found that Alpha's cat Kitty, was driving 'again'.


	4. Chapter 4: Hole in the Sky

The three get out of the car and ran to a nearby fence that looks secured. Alpha lifts Phryo up giving her friend a heads start up the tall wire fence. Then she climbed after her bring both the girls aren't the 'working out at the gym' type they both took longer to get over the fence when Noodles easily got over it and faster. Once over though Phryo griped her chest then spun around fast with a worried face. Alpha looks at her then copied her boob groping action at that moment she remembered what they have forgotten. Zombies were rushing the fence and crowding the van. Suddenly the vans sun roof opened up and out came Kitty with Dante in his mouth.

He stands up on his back legs and Dante pulls out a graveling hooked gun then shoots it to a tree branch on the other side of the fence. Swinging to safety with Kitty hanging onto Dante both dropping into their owner's arms. Alpha opens her eyes finding herself laying in a empty hallway with bricks surrounding her bruised body. Turning out that from the boob groping to the swinging cats were all a dream and remembering that Phryo out of adrenalin rush throw her through a brick wall on the upper floor aiming for the upstairs window but frankly missed.

Alpha got up and found her way down to the bottom floor where she found the front door and unlocked it. Letting her friends open where she came face to face with Phryo. Phryo look over Alpha's body and noticed her body was messed up "Oh…Alpha you ok?" was all she said. Alpha growled at Phryo "to do fine I look you?!" Alpha asks her words mixed up from her concussion earlier. "If I say yes are you going to hit me?" Phryo asks with a smile. Alpha hits Phryo upside the head before walking away leaving Phryo rubbing her now bruised like a banana head.

The three look around expecting the safety of this building. Alpha walks up to a window and looks up to the sun holding her arm up to block the burning rays. "Hey Phryo come here" Alpha calls which she came to her call. "You see that?" Alpha asks earning a nod from Phryo then they both go wide eyed. **"NUTS! NUTS! NUTS!" **they both scream as the run from the window and passed Noodle. "What's wro-" Noodle starts to ask but gets slammed to the ground by Sparkles who came rocketing through the window from the sun.

"LOL!" Alpha screams as her and Phryo popped out from behind a turned over desk. Phryo tackles Sparkles off Noodle in pure happiness. Alpha slaps Sparkles back in a way that said she's happy to see him. Noodle on the other hand was out cold. Sparkles pushes Phryo to the side before taking off his glasses and putting on sun glasses then pulls them off saying "get to the chopper" then back on his normal glasses.

He takes off running across the room to the front door were he opened it to show zombies playing volleyball. Slamming the door back shut he runs to the side where he opened a closet door and ran in but fell through a large hole in the floor. **"SPARKLES"** screamed Phryo who followed after him. Alpha walks up to the hole "um guys I love jumping into random holes as much as the next guy but if I don't know where it leads to then that where I draw the line." Alpha calls down the hole. "Hello…ok well I'll just wait here then" she goes on to say as she turns away from the closet. "Man that was a good nap!" yelled Noodle who glumped Alpha over the ledge of the hole sending them both falling into it.

When Alpha opened her eyes she was laying in snow. "Snow?" she asked herself as she picked some up. Alpha looks up and finds Sparkles and Phryo hanging in a pine tree and to her left was Noodle's bottom half hanging out of a tree notable stuck. After helping her friends out and all three joined together to get Noodle out of the tree they all decided that trying to climb back through the hole in the sky wasn't the best choice of action. So the four new, newly reunited friends were going to find another way out of this weird land.

Soon they come to a clearing were they found one single mail box. "Hm so anyone have any clue on where we are?" asked Sparkles getting a nope from both Phryo and Alpha. "Um Jersey Shores" Noodle suggested making Sparkles face palm and an "I'm pretty sure it doesn't get cold there" from Alpha. Just then a half man from waist up and half goat from waste down walked up to the mail box. The four watched wide eyed as the goat/man thingy checked it's mail.

"What is it?" asked Noodle. "Hm maybe it, whatever it is can help us out of this strange realm?" Phryo says to the group. "Or we can kill it and eat it" Alpha suggested making the whole group ponder this thought of action. "I don't know. Is it a male or female?" asked Sparkles. The entire group's heads tilt to the right in thought for a few moments "it's a boy" Phryo called out.

The goat/man thingy looks up and jumps of shock to the four seemingly adult humans in front of him. "Yo, what you fools think you're doing on my land?" the goat/man thingy asked with a demanding tone to it. **"HOLY MOTHER OF PICKALS! IT CAN TALK!"** Phryo yells all in shock at this but really why should they be shocked they were running from zombies a moment ago. Phryo elbows Alpha in the side "hey Alpha I think it's trying to challenge you for dominates" she says with a grin to her friend. **"WHAT?!"** Alpha growls in return of this the goat/man thingy shacks his head scared like.

"No, no here let me welcome you" it says trying not to anger the group. **"WELCOME TO MAMELON!** [1]**" **he screams throwing his arms up into the air. As only some snow offs of a branch from a tree from behind him. He turns around to look at the tree then back "and my name is Fresa [2]" Fresa says rubbing the back of his neck.

[1] Mamelon is French for nipple.

[2] Fresa is Spanish for strawberry.


End file.
